Emergency!
by vamp926
Summary: Something has happened to Tony... how will the team deal with this deja vu? Eventual TIVA and slight Jibbs and McAbby
1. Killer Cold

Killer Cold

It was blistering cold and Anthony DiNozzo was not a happy person. He had gone out for his morning run, only to have to stop after a mile because he couldn't breathe.

_"Damn pneumonic plague," _he thought to himself as he jogged back to his apartment, his chest tightening with every breath.

When he got to his apartment, Tony headed straight for the shower and turned the water on. He breathed deeply and let the steam fill his lungs and warm his body. He shed his running clothes and stepped under the hot water, wincing slightly as it pelted his body. That was when he started to cough. It was a deep, bone wracking cough that left Tony doubled over gasping for air. Once the coughing subsided Tiny gingerly stood up and shut the water off. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off; making sure that he rubbed his hair vigorously. He debated on whether or not he should call in sick, but he knew that there was a slim chance of Gibbs believing that he was sick.

_"Damn Jenny and her undercover assignment," _Tony thought to himself as he dressed and then he shook his head. He had damned something twice already and he wasn't even at work it. It was shaping up t be a wonderful day for Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

Tony was late for work due to two more coughing attacks he had had while driving. They had been so bad that he had been forced to pull over and wait them out before he could drive again. Armed with a bottle of water and a pocket full of cough drops, Tony stepped off of the elevator. Ziva and McGee were already at their desks when Tony walked into the bullpen. 

"You're late," Ziva commented without looking up.

"Had car trouble," Tony said, his voice sounding scratchier then he would have liked. "Where's the Boss?"

"MTAC," McGee piped up as he eyed Tony. "Are you okay, Tony?" McGee asked.

"I'm peachy, Probie," Tony snapped. "Back to work." McGee turned back to his computer but continued to watch Tony out of the corner of his eye.

"You're late, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked down the stairs from the loft.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony said as he signed into his computer. "Car trouble." Gibbs just looked at Tony as he walked past him. "Honestly, Boss," Tony insisted as he took a sip of water. This was what alerted Gibbs that something wasn't right.

"Tony, my office, now," Gibbs said, walking back out of the bullpen. Tony sighed and grabbed his water. When he sighed he felt his chest contract and he heard himself wheeze a bit and he grimaced. He followed Gibbs to the elevator and stepped inside after him. Gibbs waited until the elevator began to move and then he flipped the emergency switch. The elevator jerked to a halt and the lights dimmed.

"Boss, I really did have car trouble," Tony began, but Gibbs held up his hand, stopping Tony.

"Relax," Gibbs said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Tony liked. Gibbs looked pointedly at the bottle of water in Tony's hand. "I really am fine, Boss, just a tickle."

"If you say so," Gibbs said, flipping the switch to turn the elevator back on.

"That's it?" Tony asked in amazement. He had been expecting to get reprimanded.

"That's it," Gibbs said as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the bat signal flew. Gibbs's phone rang and he answered it. When he was done he tossed the keys to Tony who caught them and began gearing up. 

"Dead sailor at a park in Georgetown," Gibbs said. Tony groaned internally, he had to go back outside. He had barely been able to run a mile and now they had to work a crime scene outside. His lungs were going to hurt.

When they reached the crime scene, Tony tried to stay in the truck as long as possible before Ziva came and rapped on the window.

"Tony, are you going to get out anytime soon?" Ziva asked. Tony rolled his eyes; made sure his bottle of water was in his pocket and hopped out of the truck. He was hit by a wall of freezing air and his first breath was painful. He stood there for a few moments, struggling to catch his breath. Ziva eyed him warily.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded, unable to speak. When he finally caught his breath he grabbed his bag and camera and headed over to where the rest of the team was standing. Ducky was attempting to tale a liver temperature.

"I'm sorry, Jethro, but it's freezing out here. I can't seem to get a time of death," Ducky said, looking up at Gibbs from his squatted position over the body.

"It's okay, Duck. Can you tell me how he died?" Gibbs said, bending down next to Ducky.

"It appears that our sailor was shot, twice, double tap to the heart. Whoever did this knew what they were doing," Ducky said. McGee was standing above them snapping pictures. Tony continued to struggle with every breath for air as he took pictures of the surrounding area. Ziva was right behind him when he started seeing spots. Tony stopped and swayed, and this did not go unnoticed by Ziva.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva asked once again. This was the last thing that Tony heard before he gave into the blackness, still struggling for every breath.

* * *

Ziva watched as Tony swayed where he stood. 

"Tony, are you okay?' Ziva asked. Tony didn't answer and then all of the sudden he fell backwards into Ziva. Ziva caught him and lowered him gently to the ground with hi head in her lap.

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled. Gibbs came running over, took one look at the scene before him and whipped out his cell phone.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs. We have an agent down at Garden Park, ambulance requested," Gibbs said into the phone. "What happened?" Gibbs asked when he hung up the phone.

"I don't know. He didn't get out of the truck right away and when he did he looked like he couldn't breathe," Ziva said as she kept her fingers on Tony's barely beating pulse.

"Boss," McGee said jogging over. "The ambulance is here." The EMT's came up behind McGee and immediately began working on Tony. They put an oxygen mask over his face and took his vitals.

"Is anyone riding with him?" one of the EMT's asked. Ziva looked at Gibbs for permission.

"Go ahead," Gibbs said. "I'll lecture you later about rule number 12." Ziva looked at him funny but allowed the EMT's to lift Tony off of her lap and onto the stretcher and she followed them without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

**A/N: **So, once again, I had a beautiful brain child in class. This is seriously what I do to keep myself awake during lecture. Hope you like it! Chapter 2 will be up soon!!! Please press the little blue button!!! 


	2. Relapse

**A/N: **Okay, so the first chapter of this was in third person. From now on, unless I specify, all chapters will be in first person, with the view switching between everyone. Don't worry though, I will tell you whose point of view it is. I just thought that the way that I wanted to write this story it would be easier in first person. Happy Reading!! (PS. I hope you remember Dr. Pitt, if not, you need to watch SWAK)

As you will notice later on, I have also brought Kate back as sort of a spirit. All of Kate's thoughts will be in italics. 

**Spoilers: **SWAK, Twilight

* * *

Relapse

**Dr. Pitt's POV**

I studied he man lying in the bed before me. He hadn't changed much in past two years, besides looking a little older. When I heard that Tony DiNozzo was back in the hospital I decided to take his case; better for him that he has a doctor that knows about his past. Just then, the nurse in the room tapped me on my shoulder.

"Dr. Pitt, the woman who came in with him is in the hallway," she said.

"Thank you, Darla," I said. "Oh, and can you do me a favor? Can you page Emma and tell her to come up here?" I asked. Darla nodded and then went on checking Tony's vitals. I left the room and approached the woman in the hallway. She had her back to me so I tapped her shoulder.

"Kate?" I asked and the woman turned around. It wasn't Kate. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said, just a tad bit embarrassed. "I thought you were…"

"You thought I was Caitlin Todd," the woman said with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, do you know Kate?" I asked.

"Sort of," she replied with the same sad smile on her face. "I'm Ziva David, Tony's partner," she said, extending her hand to me. I shook her hand, but I must have had a confused look on my face because she explained. "Kate was killed in a shoot -out shortly after Tony's hospital visit two years ago."

"Oh, I'm very sorry," I said. "I'm Dr. Pitt. I was Tony's doctor two years ago."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Ziva said. "So how is Tony?"

"Well, it seems that he's had a relapse of the pneumonic plague and he's contracted pneumonia. Do you know of anything that could have caused this?" I asked. Ziva looked thoughtful for a minute.

"He probably went running this morning," Ziva said. "It was so cold, even I didn't go, but I'm sure he did."

"Well, that would do it. Anyway, he's in a coma from lack of oxygen to his brain. His lungs have almost completely shut down so we have him on a ventilator until his lungs grow strong again. We're also running antibiotics to combat the pneumonia." As I explained this to her, I looked for any emotion. She seemed to be good at hiding them, but I was sure that I saw a flicker of fear pass across her face.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Of course," I said. "Do you know when Agent Gibbs will be here?"

"We were working a crime scene. He'll be here soon. He had to drop off the evidence at NCIS," Ziva replied and then walked into the room. I watched her from the doorway. As she stood over Tony's bed, I saw her relax her barrier. Her face plainly showed fear as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. Then she dragged one of the chairs over next to his bed. She sat down and took Tony's hand in hers, stroking it gently. It was then that I knew he was more than just a partner to her.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I dragged a chair over next to Tony's bed and sat in it, taking his hand in mine. I had been thrown off by the doctor calling me Kate. It didn't happen very often, but every time it did, I felt out of place, like maybe Kate should be the one there instead of me. I kept stroking Tony's hand and listened to the sounds of the hospital. There was the click of Tony's ventilator as it forced him to breathe, the beep of the heart monitor, assuring me that he was still alive, and then occasional someone would be paged on the overhead.

I had always hated hospitals. To me, they were where people came to die. My eyes turned to Tony lying on the bed. I had never seen him so vulnerable. His face was pale and looked odd with the ventilator coming out of his mouth and his lips were tinged blue from lack of oxygen. I squeezed his hand.

"Tony," I said. "You have to wake up. I have to tell you something, but I really don't think that it counts if you're in a coma. You really need to learn to stay out of trouble. I bet you went running this morning, didn't you? Dumbass," I said, choking back tears. "Tony," I whispered. "Please wake up, I can't lose you too."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I was floating, floating in an endless sea of blackness. I could just barely make out a voice talking to me. I recognized it as Ziva's voice. She sounded worried and sad which was kind of freaking me out. I tried as hard as I could to hold onto her voice and let it pull me into consciousness, but I couldn't, and her voice faded away.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I was in my lab, where else would I be? I was playing a game of solitaire, waiting for the team to get back from the crime scene so I could run evidence. Just then, I heard the elevator ding and I quickly closed me game out, which was a shame because I had been winning too. McGee stepped through the door holding a box of evidence.

"Hey, McGee," I said, but then I noticed the look on his face and my smile immediately dropped. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "What happened?"

"Tony's in the hospital," McGee said slowly as he set the box of evidence down on the table. "Ziva just called, he's relapsed with the plague and he has pneumonia."

"Oh my God," I said slowly, and then collapsed into McGee's arms.

* * *

_**Kate's POV**_

_I watched as Tony struggled for consciousness, but I wouldn't let him. He needed to stay in the coma for just a little longer._

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you like this chapter. Press that little blue button and tell me what you thought… 


	3. Vigil

Vigil

**Ziva's POV**

I still had a hold of Tony's hand when the rest of the team walked in. McGee had his arm wrapped around Abby, who looked as though she's been crying the entire car ride and Jenny was clinging to Gibbs's arm, and Gibbs, well, Gibbs looked like Gibbs.

"How's he doing?" Abby asked, tearing up again as she did.

"The nurse was in a little while ago," I replied wearily. "But other than that, nothing's changed. Gibbs, Dr. Pitt is looking for you."

"Yes, I am," Dr. Pitt said as he walked into the room around Ducky, who was standing in the doorway. "Agent Gibbs," Dr. Pitt said as he stuck out his hand for Gibbs to shake. Gibbs shook his hand and gave a small smile.

"Déjà vu," Gibbs said and Dr. Pitt smiled.

"Yes. I was sorry to hear about Kate," Dr. Pitt said.

"She was a good agent," Gibbs said, clearly not wanting to get onto the subject. I just sat back and watched all of this. Abby came around next to me and sat on the edge of my chair and placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I put my other hand over hers and squeezed back. I knew that I would never take the place in her heart that Kate had filled, but I knew that I had a spot of my own.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I heard them again, this time it was all of them. I picked out Abby's voice, Ziva's again, Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, and Ducky. I wanted to wake up; my family needed me, but some invisible force was holding me back, keeping me in the darkness. I kept trying to fight it, but I lost my connection and sank back in.

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

**Several hours later…**

I sat across the bed from Ziva, keeping watch over Tony. Everyone else had long ago left, promising to come back tomorrow. Jen had said that she was ordering the backup team to take over our case and she was also calling in the backup lab tech so Abby could stay at the hospital during the day.

I watched Ziva closely. She had laid her head down on the bed, much as a student would lay their head onto a desk. She looked peaceful, but every once and a while she would twitch, leading me to believe that she was having a nightmare. I got up from my chair and stretched. Damn hospital chairs were so uncomfortable. I walked around the bed and shook Ziva gently. She jumped awake, her hand on her gun before I could blink.

"Relax, Ziva, it's just me," I said. She did relax and she removed her hand from her gun.

"I'm sorry," she said tiredly while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why don't you go get coffee or something?" I asked. She glanced at Tony, worry etched on her face. "Don't worry," I said, rubbing her shoulder slightly. "I'll call you if something happens."

"Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva said. I squeezed her hand and then she left, pausing at the door to look back. After she had left I returned to my chair and I took Tony's hand in my own. I had always thought of Tony to be like a son to me, even if I had never told him.

"DiNozzo, why do always pull stunts like this?' I asked quietly. "Do you think that you don't get enough attention or what? Because you know what, you have to wake up because I didn't give you permission to be in a coma anyway." I paused to smack his head lightly. "Tony, you can't do this. Do you know what it would do to Abby is you died? Or how about Ziva? She loves you, you know. If you wake up, I'll give you permission to break rule number 12, because I know you love her too."

* * *

**McGee's POV**

Abby had asked me to come home with her so I did. She needed someone and since Gibbs was staying with Tony I stayed with her. I was dressed in a pair of sweats that I had left at her house a long time ago and she was curled next to me on the bed in a nightgown. She had huddled close to me and cried herself to sleep. She was taking this hard. I knew that she considered Tony to be like her big brother and I didn't know what would happen if she lost him. Losing Kate had been hard enough on her, but Tony, her whole world might fall apart.

* * *

_**Kate's POV**_

_I watched as Tony once again struggled against the blackness. I didn't let him go. Not yet, there were things that he needed to know, but I didn't want to reveal __myself just__ yet._

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I was just outside the door when I heard Gibbs talking to Tony.

"Or how about Ziva? She loves you, you know. If you wake up, I'll give you permission to break rule number 12, because I know you love her too," Gibbs said. I stood there, stunned. Gibbs knew everything, so what he was saying must be true. Tony loved me? Impossible! He never acted like it; he always brushed my advances off. I waited a few more seconds and then entered the room. I handed Gibbs the cup of coffee that I had gotten him and I then I retreated to my chair with my coffee in hand. I curled into the chair and sipped my coffee, willing the hot liquid to make all of my worries go away.

"When did you know?' Gibbs asked me all of the sudden.

"Know what?" I asked, momentarily taken aback by the question.

"When you were in love with him," Gibbs said. I sighed.

"When we were undercover, he asked me to give him a back massage and it felt so right," I said. Gibbs nodded.

"Why didn't you ever act on it?" Gibbs asked me. A small smile escaped my lips.

"Rule number 12," I replied simply.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I heard their voices again, Gibbs and Ziva's. This game was getting old. I wanted so desperately to wake up, but something was holding me back. Just then a vision swam before my eyes. It was Kate.

_"Hello, Tony."_

* * *

**A/N: **So, tell me what you thought. Don't forget that anything to do with Kate is in italics. 


	4. Crash Carts and Tears

Crash Carts and Tears

* * *

**Previously on Emergency**

**Tony's POV **

I heard their voices again. This game was getting old. I wanted so desperately to wake up, but something was holding me back. Just then a vision swam before my eyes. It was Kate.

_"Hello, Tony."_

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes; Kate was standing before me, wearing the outfit that she had been when she died.

"Am I dead?" I asked, horror overcoming my face.

_"Not yet, but right now your hearts has stopped and Dr. Pitt is trying to bring you back," _Kate said.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Gibbs and I were just about asleep when it happened. Tony's heart monitor went off, showing a reading of zero. Dr. Pitt and two nurses burst through the door pushing a crash cart as they did. Gibbs pulled me away from Tony's bedside and pulled me out of the room. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stem the tears that were flowing from my eyes. Gibbs pulled me into his arms and held my while I cried, keeping my face in his shoulder so I couldn't look into Tony's room.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, a little harsher than I had intended.

_"I just thought there were some things that you needed to know. First of all, you need to tell Ziva you love her. I've been watching you two and you've been flirting around it far too long. We hid it from each other and look what happened; I died before either of us could act on it. Secondly, I thought that you deserved to know that Ziva killed Ari to save Gibbs. Ari was Ziva's brother. She's carried that burden for two years and only Gibbs's knows. That's how she brought his memory back," _Kate said. I just stared at her.

"And you need to scare the living daylights out of everyone in order to tell me that? You couldn't have just come to me in a dream or something?" I asked. Kate shook her head sadly.

_"I can only contact the dying and the dead. My job is to push people back when it isn't their time__. I'm going to push you back now, but don't forget what I told you. Hold on to it as hard as you can because most people don't remember what happens to them. And, Tony I always loved you," _Kate said and then I felt like I was flying backwards.

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

I held Ziva while she cried; listening to the noises coming from Tony's room, praying to hear the steady beep that meant they had brought him back. Then through the flat line, I heard it, the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Ziva pulled away from me, her face tear streaked. Dr. Pitt came out of the room, pulling off his gloves as he did.

"We brought him back," Dr. Pitt said smiling. "And he's awake."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

As soon as I heard the words from Dr. Pitt that Tony was awake I pushed away from Gibbs, wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve ran into Tony's room. Tony was propped up in bed with an oxygen mask covering his face and a glass over water in his hand.

"Hey," he said hoarsely as he moved the oxygen mask aside.

"Hey," I said taking up residence in my chair. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck," Tony said, laughing weakly. "What happened?"

"You were taking pictures of the crime scene when you lost consciousness. Turns out your pneumonic plague relapsed and you had pneumonia on top of that," I told him as I took his hand into mine. He didn't move his hand, which I took as a good sign. "Look, Tony, I need to talk to you about something," I began, but was interrupted when Abby came running into the room.

"Tony, you're awake," she squealed as she launched herself at Tony. I managed to grab Abby before she landed on the bed.

"Abby," I warned gently.

"Oh, right," Abby said. I let go of her and she leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek and then sat down in Gibbs's chair. McGee came in a few minutes after Abby.

"Hey, Tony," McGee said. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Did you miss me, Probie?" Tony asked, a small grin on his face. McGee just rolled his eyes and sat on the arm of Abby's chair. Tony coughed deeply, leaning forward as he did, and then leaned back against the bed. Just then, the nurse came in and switched Tony's mask for a nasal canula. "Hi Emma," Tony said, looking at the nurse.

"Hi, Tony," Emma said smiling.

Through all of Tony's exchanges with everyone else in the room, he still hadn't let go of my hand, in fact, he had tightened his grip if anything. Just then, Gibbs walked into the room.

"Glad to see you're awake, Tony," Gibbs said, looking pointedly at Tony and mine intertwined hands. Neither Tony nor I made a move to untangle our fingers.

"Boss, can I talk to you? Alone?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded and Tony looked at everyone else in the room, including me, his eyes begging me to forgive him. We took the hint and I followed McGee and Abby out of the room.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I waited until Ziva, McGee, and Abby left the room to speak.

"Boss, I saw Kate," I said. I watched Gibbs's face for a reaction.

"What?" he said, disbelief clearly shown on his face.

"I saw Kate; she was keeping me in the coma. She told me to tell Ziva that I love her and she told me something else," I said, trailing off.

"What did she tell you?" Gibbs asked me.

"She said that Ziva killed Ari to save you, that Ari was Ziva's brother," I said hesitantly. Gibbs just stared at me.

"How could you possibly know that? Only Ziva and I knew that," Gibbs said.

"I told you that Kate told me," I said.

"I believe you, Tony," Gibbs said.

"Boss, do you think that she loved me?"

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you liked it. Apologies if the medical information isn't quite correct. No more new chapters until tomorrow, or possibly Sunday. Please review and tell me what you think! 

This chapter is for Cable Addict, my idea tennis partner!

Oh, by the way, it has been confirmed that the first new post strike episode is named Stakeout, with Director Shephard revealing a "deadly, life changing" secret. I can't wait for April 8th!!


	5. Sorry

Sorry

* * *

**Previously on Emergency**

**Tony's POV**

"I saw Kate; she was keeping me in the coma. She told me to tell Ziva that I love her and she told me something else," I said, trailing off.

"What did she tell you?" Gibbs asked me.

"She said that Ziva killed Ari to save you, that Ari was Ziva's brother," I said hesitantly. Gibbs just stared at me.

"How could you possibly know that? Only Ziva and I knew that," Gibbs said.

"I told you that Kate told me," I said.

"I believe you, Tony," Gibbs said.

"Boss, do you think that she loved me?"

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

"Boss, do you think that she loved me?' Tony asked me, searching my face for answers.

"Tony, I honestly don't know whether or not Kate loved you. What I do know is that your partner hasn't left this hospital since you were brought in and she cried when you flat lined. I think you need to stop dwelling on the past and think about your future," I told Tony. Tony looked at me for a moment.

"So let me get this straight," Tony said. "You're giving me permission to break rule number 12?" I sighed and reached up and smacked him gently on the head.

"What do you think, dumbass?" I replied smiling. "Now, as your Boss, I am ordering you to get some sleep." I stood up and I ruffled Tony's hair. I was to the door when Tony spoke up.

"Boss?" he asked.

"Yeah," I asked, turning around.

"Thanks," Tony said.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

When I woke up from my nap I found Ziva curled up in an unnatural looking position in the chair next to my bed. I gingerly sat up, wincing as I did and poked her.

"Ziva," I said. Ziva's eyes fluttered and then opened.

"What?" she mumbled, her eyes still have closed.

"Well, you look uncomfortable in that chair. I was just wondering if you wanted to get in the bed with me." I asked. Ziva eyed me warily. "Oh give me a break," I said, rolling my eyes. "Six hours ago I was on my deathbed." Ziva smiled and then climbed up onto the bed with me. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my free arm around her. "So, Gibbs told me you spazzed out when I flat lined," I said casually. She looked up at me with confusion on her face

"What's spazzed?" she asked.

"You know, freaked out," I explained.

"Oh," she said. "I didn't spazz, I was just worried."

"So, you said that you had something to tell me earlier?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Tony, while you were in the coma, I really got to thinking, and," Ziva began, but was interrupted when Abby once again came bursting through the door.

"Oh," she said when she saw me and Ziva curled up together. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she said sheepishly.

"Nope, it's okay Abby," I said. "I just thought that Ziva might be more comfortable sleeping in a bed."

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked as she sat down in Ziva's now vacated chair.

"Better," I said. "I'm still having really bad coughing fits and wheezing, but Dr. Pitt said that I should be out soon."

"That's good. Work won't be the same without you," Abby said.

"Of course not," I said as I flashed Abby one of my signature smiles. "Nothing is the same without me." This comment earned me an elbow to the ribs from Ziva.

"So, who's going to help you when you get out of the hospital?' Abby asked. I cast a quick glance at Ziva and she nodded slightly.

"Ziva's going to help me," I replied.

"Oh really?" Abby said, casting a glance and a smile at Ziva.

"Abby, what are you doing here anyway? It's four in the morning," Ziva asked. I noticed her giving a face to Abby.

"Well, I just stopped by to say hi, you know that I don't sleep at night. I think I'll just go now, maybe I can bother McGee," Abby said, standing up. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and she squeezed Ziva's arm.

"See you, Abby," I said and waved as she walked out of the door. After she had left, I turned back to Ziva. "So what were you about to tell me?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me. She had just opened her mouth to speak when I felt it, a full blown cough attack coming on. I started coughing violently. Ziva slipped down off the bed and helped me sit up while she pressed the nurse call button. Then she started rubbing soft circles on my back.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

After Abby left, Tony turned back towards me.

"So what were you about to tell me?" Tony asked and I felt him pull me closer to his body. I had just opened my mouth when Tony started to cough, violently. I slipped off the bed and helped him sit up while I pressed the nurse call button. Then I began to rub circles on Tony's back, trying to help ease the coughing. When I was younger, I had a case of bronchitis and my mother would do the same for me when I had a coughing fit.

Just then, the nurse, Emma I think her name was, came into the room and placed an oxygen mask over Tony's face. Finally, Tony's coughs subsided and Emma removed the oxygen mask.

"Chest hurts," Tony managed to wheeze out to Emma.

"Alright, Tony. I'm going to give you some pain killers and give you medicine to help stop the coughing," Emma said. Then she turned to me and I knew where this was going.

"Listen," I said. "I know the whole story, and I know that Kate didn't leave until she absolutely had to, so don't you dare try to kick me out." Emma looked at me for a moment and then smiled.

"Of course," she said. She injected something into Tony's IV and then left. Tony patted the bed next to him.

"Come on," he said hoarsely. "Get back up here." I smiled and crawled back up onto the bed and laid my head on his shoulder. He once again put his arm around me and pulled me tight.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"It's okay," I said.

* * *

**A/N: **So, hope you all liked this chapter. It was Cable Addict's idea to have Ziva try to tell Tony that she loves him, but then keep getting interrupted, so, a special thanks so her. PRESS THAT BLUE BUTTON, come on, you know you want to… 


	6. To Ziva's House We Go

To Ziva's House We Go

* * *

**Previously on Emergency**

**Ziva's POV**

"Alright, Tony. I'm going to give you some pain killers and give you medicine to help stop the coughing," Emma said. Then she turned to me and I knew where this was going.

"Listen," I said. "I know the whole story, and I know that Kate didn't leave until she absolutely had to, so don't you dare try to kick me out." Emma looked at me for a moment and then smiled.

"Of course," she said. She injected something into Tony's IV and then left. Tony patted the bed next to him.

"Come on," he said hoarsely. "Get back up here." I smiled and crawled back up onto the bed and laid my head on his shoulder. He once again put his arm around me and pulled me tight.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"It's okay," I said.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

**One Week Later…**

"I am not rolling out of here like some invalid," I protested as Emma brought a wheelchair in. I shot a pleading look Dr. Pitt, but he shook his head.

"You are not walking out of the hospital, and you will go out in the wheel chair," Dr. Pitt said. I looked at Gibbs and knew that he would be no help and then I looked at Ziva. There was a small smile spreading across her face but she shook her head slightly, letting me know that she wasn't going to be of any help.

It was actually rather funny. Last night Ziva had shown up at the hospital, announcing that she had picked the lock at my apartment and she had packed a bag for me and I was staying at her house. She had been trying to tell me something all week, but every time she did, something interrupted her, like Abby, a coughing fit, or one of the nurses coming in. Hopefully when we were alone at her apartment I could finally find out what was on her mind.

"DiNozzo, just get in the damn chair," Gibbs said finally speaking up. I frowned, but I sat down in the chair and Ziva took Emma's place behind me.

"Sweetcheeks, I certainly hope you don't push a wheel chair like you drive a car," I said, looking backwards at Ziva. She smiled a tight smiled and slapped the back of my head. "Hey," I said. "Only Gibbs can slap me." I shouldn't have said this because as soon as it left my mouth, Gibbs walked over and slapped me as well.

"Happy, DiNozzo?" he asked me.

"Thank you, Boss," I mumbled.

After receiving my instructions, like lots of rest and water, Ziva and I got into her car and she pulled away from the hospital. We were silent and I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned on the radio. Sara Bareilles's voice filled the car with sound.

_Head under water, __and they tell me to breathe easy for a while. T__he breathing gets harder, even I know that. __You made room for me but it's too soon to see __if I'm happy in your hands. __I'm unusually hard to hold on to. __Blank stares at blank pages, __no easy way to say this, __you mean well, but you make this hard on me._

_I'm not __gonna__ write you a love song __'cause you asked for it__'cause you need one, you see. __I'm not __gonna__ write you a love song __'cause you tell me it's __make or breaking this, __if you're on your way __I'm not __gonna__ write you to stay. __If all you have is leaving I'm __gonna__ need a better reason to write you a love song today._

* * *

**Ziva's POV **

I watched as Tony leaned forward and turned the radio on. Sara Bareilles was on and Love Song filled the car with sound. I started singing along and I caught Tony glancing at me.

"What?" I asked after the seventh time he had done it.

"I just didn't know that you could sing," Tony answered, grinning wolfishly.

"There are lots of thing that I can do that you don't know about," I replied.

"Well," Tony said. "I know you can play the piano, I know you can cook, I know that you used to dance, and I know that you have crazy ninja skills." I smiled and laughed a little.

"Well, let's see what I know about you," I said. "I know that you can play the piano too, I know that you love film, you love Magnum PI and Airwolf, and I know that you used to be a Baltimore police officer."

"What else?" Tony asked.

"You're obnoxious, annoying, and Ducky once described me a mother with a toddler in reference to our relationship," I said. This quieted Tony for a minute and then he looked at me.

"What else did Ducky say?' Tony asked. I considered this question for a moment. What Ducky had said to me next had certainly implied that he knew that I loved Tony. Would Tony understand that as well?

"He also described me as a woman with a wayward lover," I said quietly.

"And let me guess, I'm the wayward lover?" Tony asked, the emotions in his voice changing. "When did Ducky say this?"

"The night you were supposed to meet us at the bar and didn't," I said quietly, concentrating hard on the traffic. "The night before Jeanne left you."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"The night before Jeanne left you," Ziva said quietly. I didn't pursue the conversation further. The rest of the ride, we rode in silence.

Finally, we pulled up to Ziva's apartment. I'd been here before; over the summer when Gibbs had left I had frequently had dinner here. It had helped me get over being abandoned by Gibbs. I hadn't been here since the night before Ziva had been involved with that explosion that had killed two FBI agents. I got out of the car and Ziva grabbed my bad from the backseat. I followed her into the building and down the hallway to her apartment. She unlocked the door and I followed her inside.

It still looked the same. Open living room with a couch, coffee table, TV, and stereo. I already knew where everything was so Ziva didn't need to show me around.

"So," I asked, speaking for the first time since the car ride. "We are we going to do?" Ziva smiled slightly and went over to a duffel bag on the floor by her bedroom door. She bent over and dug through it, clearly looking for something. I took this time to admire her assets but I quickly turned away when she stood back up. She held up something in her hand and I looked to see what it was. Ziva was holding three DVD's in fan style.

"I got these from your apartment," she said. I looked to see what she had gotten. Dr. No, From Russia With Love, and Goldfinger were all in her hand.

"Wow, Ziva, you're the best."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you all enjoyed it. Episode references are 4x1 (Shalom) and 4x24 (Angel of Death). Also, the song is Love Song by Sara Bareilles. So, press that little blue button and tell me what you think. 


	7. Bedtime Conversation

Bedtime Conversation

**Tony's POV**

Ziva and I watched all three movies, ordering pizza in the middle of Dr. No. the credit were now scrolling up the screen and Ziva had somehow ended up snuggled into my side with her head on my chest and her eyes were half closed. I smiled. It felt so right to have her next to me. She yawned, stood up, and stretched.

"I think it's time to hit the grass," Ziva said. I stood up as well and smiled.

"The expression is 'hit the hay' and I think you're right," I said. There was an uncomfortable silence and then Ziva spoke up.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch," she said.

"Come on," I said, a hint of whininess in my voice. "We've slept in the same bed for a week now. We're adults; we can both sleep in the bed." She eyed me and then nodded.

"I'm too tired to argue with you," she said as she walked into her bedroom. I followed her.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Tony had suggested that we sleep together. I had acted like I thought it was a bad idea, but I was secretly thrilled. Maybe now I would have a chance to tell Tony how I felt without being interrupted. I headed into my bedroom, grabbed my pajamas, and went into the bathroom.

"There are sweatpants and t-shirts in that bag that I packed you," I yelled to Tony as I stripped out of my clothes.

"Thanks," came the slightly muffled reply. I heard some rustling in the other room and then all was silent.

"Oh, and don't forget to take your antibiotic," I yelled, feeling like a mother as I did.

"Where is it?" Tony yelled.

"On the kitchen counter," I yelled back as I pulled my pajamas on. I quickly brushed my teeth and then stepped out of the bathroom just as Tony was walking into the bedroom and he smiled as he walked past me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Tony said as he got into bed. I followed suit and snuggled into the blankets. We were both laying on our side, facing each other. It was now or never.

"Tony," I began. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you all week. After you were sent to the hospital all I could think about was how awful it would have been if something happened to you without me getting to tell you this."

"Yeah?" Tony asked, encouraging me to continue.

"And, I love you. I've loved you since we went undercover," I said and held my breath, waiting for Tony's response.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"And I love you. I've loved you since we went undercover," Ziva said to me, her secret finally spilling out. I was stunned silent for a moment. She loved me. I couldn't believe it.

"Ziva," I began. "That's wonderful, because I love you too." Ziva just stared at me for a moment.

"Really?" she whispered, her eyes showing disbelief.

"Really," I said. When I said this, Ziva looked about ready to cry. "What's wrong Sweetcheeks?" I asked, using my pet name for her. "I thought you'd like that."

"Oh, I do," Ziva said breathlessly. "I just think I'm in shock I never expected you to reciprocate the feelings." I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer to me.

"Of course I reciprocate the feelings," I said as I kissed her forehead. "It just took me longer a bit longer than you to figure it out, but I did."

"I'm glad," Ziva said as she rolled over and then snuggled herself into me. I smiled and pulled her even closer and left my arm drape across her body. "Good night, my little hairy butt."

"Good night, Sweetcheeks."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

When I woke up I smiled at the memory of the previous night's event. I was still snuggled into his side, his hot breath tickling the back of my neck and our legs had become entwined during the night. I rolled over to face hom and found that he was already awake.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said.

"Morning, Prince Charming," I answered.

"Ah, so the little Israeli is versed in Disney?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, I was a child once," I said, moving to get out of bed, but Tony pulled me back in. "Tony!" I squealed. "I have to get up; I'll be late for work."

"Blame it on me; Gibbs can slap me when I go back. Actually, I was thinking of coming in today" Tony said. I looked at him. "Come on, just desk duty. You and I know that I'll go crazy here alone," he said, kissing my nose.

Twenty minutes later we were out the door. Tony insisted that we swing by his apartment to get his portable DVD player so he would have something to do in case we got called out. I pulled out of the parking lot and drifted up to the stop light, which was currently red. Tony placed his hand over mine where it rested on the gearshift and I smiled. The light turned green and I began to proceed though the intersection. Suddenly, Tony shouted.

"Ziva, look out!" Tony yelled.

All I remember after that was a jolt, blaring car horns, and then my world faded to black.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's short, but it was a set up chapter. I hope you liked it. Press that blue button and tell me! 


	8. Shatterd Glass

Shattered Glass

* * *

**Previously on Emergency**

**Ziva's POV**

Twenty minutes later we were out the door. Tony insisted that we swing by his apartment to get his portable DVD player so he would have something to do in case we got called out. I pulled out of the parking lot and drifted up to the stop light, which was currently red. Tony placed his hand over mine where it rested on the gearshift and I smiled. The light turned green and I began to proceed though the intersection. Suddenly, Tony shouted.

"Ziva, look out!" Tony yelled.

All I remember after that was a jolt, blaring car horns, and then my world faded to black.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I had insisted that we go to my apartment for my DVD player. If I hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now.

A black pickup truck had t-boned us on Ziva's side of the car. I was a little dizzy, but was otherwise fine. Ziva was unconscious and she had a huge cut on her forehead from her shattered window. The whole right side of the car was practically on top of her. I maneuvered myself so I could reach my cell and I dialed dispatch.

"Federal Dispatch, how can I help you?" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, NCIS. Myself and another agent have been in a car accident. She's unconscious."

"What's your location?" the voice asked.

"Fifth and Oak," I said. There was silence for a minute and then the voice came back on.

"Someone already called about that accident and police and EMT's are on their way."

"Thank you," I said and I pushed the end button, then I dialed Gibbs.

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork when the phone rang. I pulled it off my clip and looked at the caller ID, it was Tony.

"DiNozzo, what so you want?" I asked.

"Boss, Ziva and I were just in an accident," Tony said. "Ziva's hurt and unconscious."

"Where?" I asked standing up. McGee saw me stand up and followed suit, pulling his gun out of his drawer as he did.

"Fifth and Oak, Boss, I gotta go, the EMT's are here," Tony said.

"Alright, Tony, we'll be there," I said and hung up the phone. "Let's go McGee; Ziva and Tony were in an accident.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I hung up with Gibbs just as an EMT came to my side of the car.

"Sir, are you injured?" he asked.

"I don't think so, just a little disoriented," I answered. "My girlfriend is unconscious though and she has a pretty bad gash on her forehead. I don't know what else though."

"Is she breathing?" the EMT asked. I nodded. "Alright, my name is Mark and my partner's name is Susan." I had just now noticed the other EMT standing next to him.

"I'm Tony, and my girlfriend is Ziva. We're federal agents with NCIS, so if it's at all possible, can you take us to Bethesda?"

"We'll see how bad your girlfriend is, UNI is closer," Mark said. I closed my eyes and groaned. I had no way of knowing if Jeanne had come back or not. "Ok, Tony, we're going to get you out of the car and then try to get Ziva out." Mark checked my neck to make sure I didn't have a neck injury and then he helped me out of the car. I was sore and stiff, but otherwise fine. Susan, who was smaller than Mark crawled into the car and began taking Ziva's vitals. Meanwhile, the rescue crew was working on pulling apart the two cars so they could get Ziva out. Mark walked me over to the ambulance and sat me down inside.

"Will she be okay?" I asked as Mark took my blood pressure and heart rate.

"There's no way of telling at this point and there won't be until we get her out of the car," Mark said. "Tell me about her."

"We've worked together for three years and one day I just kind of realized that I loved her, like, loved her loved her, not just a physical attraction," I said. Then, I heard yelling.

"DiNozzo, where are you?" Gibbs's voice sounded. I got up and stuck my head out of the back of the ambulance.

"Right here, Boss," I said. Gibbs and McGee came running over.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"The right side of the car collapsed. The other EMT is checking her while they pry apart the cars so they can get her out," I told him. They both had grim looks on their faces.

"Why is this accident outside your apartment? I thought you were going to Ziva's?" Gibbs asked. I sighed; I knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Because I wanted to get my DVD player so I had something to do if you guys got called out and I had finished my paperwork," I said.

"Damn it, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, running his hand over his face.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

While Gibbs was talking to Tony I walked a bit farther forward and surveyed the wreckage. The truck had slammed Tony and Ziva pretty good, considering the Mini Cooper was the length of the front of the truck. The rescue workers were prying the truck from the Mini Cooper and they finally pulled it free. Tony's EMT went running past me with the stretcher. Tony came up behind me.

"Gibbs is calling the Director and Abby," he said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you know that, right?" I said.

"I know, but why do I feel so guilty?" Tony asked as he ran his hand through his hair wearily. Just then, the EMT's came back with Ziva on the stretcher. She looked pale and there was blood all over the one side of her face along with glass fragments in her hair. Her right arm was also covered in small cuts from the shattered glass and there was an oxygen mask on her face. I had never seen Ziva so helpless and it scared me. Tony must have seen the look on my face because he patted me on the shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Probie," he said and then jogged off after the EMT's.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that is it for this chapter…. I hope you enjoyed it! Press that little blue button…..

Special thanks to Cable Addict for giving me the EMT names.


	9. To The ER Again

To The ER Again

**Tony's POV**

I went back to the ambulance with Ziva. Mark had hopped into the driver's seat, leaving Susan to work on Ziva.

"She's stable so we'll take her to Bethesda," Mark said from the front.

"Thank you," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. When the ambulance started to moved Ziva's eyes fluttered, she moaned, and then her eyes opened all the way. Before I could say anything, Susan started asking Ziva questions.

"I'm Susan; can you tell me your name?" Susan asked.

"Ziva David, and before you ask, it's 2008 and George Bush is the president, unfortunately," Ziva said, causing me and Susan to laugh slightly. "Tony, what happened?"

"We were in an accident. Your side of the car got t-boned," I explained, taking her hand in mine.

"My face feels wet," Ziva said, attempting to look.

"Your forehead was cut by glass from your window," I said. "Why don't you just lay still and let Susan do her job."

"Tony," Ziva said, her tone of voice scaring me. "My side hurts." Susan looked at me and rolled up Ziva's shirt. Embedded in Ziva's side was a three inch piece of glass. I knew that if Susan tried to take it out that there was a chance that Ziva could bleed out.

"Ziva, there's a piece of glass in your side, try not to move around too much," Susan said and then turned towards Mark in the front seat. "Mark, go to UNI," Susan said and I sighed. Then I noticed that Ziva was blinking her eyes rapidly like she did when she was trying to stay awake.

"Sweetcheeks, I know that you're tired, but you need to stay awake," I said squeezing her hand. She opened her eyes and glared at me.

"That hurt," she growled. I smiled.

"Good."

* * *

**Still Tony's POV**

Gibbs and McGee arrived at UNI right after we did. They wouldn't let me in the examination room, even after I had flashed my badge so I had been forced to wait in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"We found a piece of glass in her side in the ambulance," I told Gibbs. Just then, a voice that I knew all too well sounded in the room.

"Ziva David?" the voice said. I stood up, turned around, and found myself face to face with Jeanne. "Tony?" she asked. She sounded stunned.

"Jeanne," I said tightly.

"Are you here for Ziva David?" Jeanne asked, her eyes darkening.

"Yeah, she's my partner," I said.

"Susan said that Ziva's boyfriend was in the waiting room, is that you as well?" Jeanne asked scathingly.

"Yeah," I said, and then Gibbs cleared his throat.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs said. "How's Ziva?"

"She'll have to have surgery to remove the glass and she has a concussion, but other than that, she's fine," Jeanne said.

"Jeanne, can we talk?" I asked. She continued to glare, but nodded and I followed her to the stairwell.

"I see you made your decision," Jeanne spat as soon as we were out of earshot of everyone else.

"Jeanne, they're my family. I couldn't just leave them," I said.

"See you've moved on as well," Jeanne said. "How long have you been together?"

"Not long," I said.

"So you weren't screwing her behind my back?" Jeanne asked her voice icy now.

"No," I replied just as icily.

"Just so you know, I've asked another doctor to take her case," Jeanne said.

"Fine by me," I said and the Jeanne slammed the door open and walked away.

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

I studied Tony' face as he came back from talking to Jeanne. His face was contorted, somewhere between pain and angriness.

"You okay?" I asked. Tony nodded but didn't say anything. "They took Ziva up to surgery; we can go up to that waiting room and wait for her to get out. Abby and Jen are on their way here," I told Tony. He just looked at me, his eyes pleading for help. "McGee," I said, taking out my wallet. "Why don't you run down the street and get us some coffee." I handed McGee ten dollars, and his eyes grew wide.

"Right, Boss," McGee said, and then hurried out the waiting room doors. Tony and I walked over to the elevator and got in. The ride to the fifth floor was silent, until I flipped the emergency switch. No alarm sounded, which I took as a good sign, and I turned to Tony.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I had never seen Tony so close to being broken.

"Boss," he whispered. "I messed up."

"How?" I asked him.

"If I hadn't insisted that we go to my apartment we wouldn't be here right. Ziva wouldn't be in surgery right now and I wouldn't have had to see Jeanne," Tony said.

"Tony, we're only human. It's not your fault. And you love Ziva, right? So it shouldn't matter if you saw Jeanne," I said, and then I did something that I had never done before. I took Tony into my arms and I hugged him. He returned the hug, grasping my tightly, like he was afraid that I would leave. I patted him on the back and then released him. He quickly wiped away a few stray tears and I flipped the switch back on and the elevator continued to rise.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

We waited, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Jenny, and I. Abby had found a refuge in McGee's arms and she wouldn't let him go. When he needed to go to the bathroom, I took her into my lap and held her until McGee came back and then she returned to him once more. Jenny was sitting next to Gibbs, holding his hand tightly and continually glancing at the door where the doctor would appear when Ziva was done. I sat next to Gibbs, although, I was along in my own world, filled with worry for Ziva.

Just then, the double doors swung open and a doctor in green scrubs walked out.

"I'm looking for the family of Ziva David?' he asked and we all stood up. He looked surprised and walked over.

"How is she?" Gibbs and I asked at the same time.

"We were able to successfully remove the glass and there were no internal injuries. She should be fine in a few days, but I would suggest desk duty for at least a week," the doctor said. "She's awake already; we didn't want to give her a heavy dosage of anesthetics because of her concussion. She's asking to see a Tony DiNozzo first." My head shot up.

"I'm Tony DiNozzo," I said.

"Very well, follow me," the doctor said and led me down the hallway.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I opened my eyes, but everything was fuzzy. I blinked a few times and that seemed to help. Then I saw Tony standing in the doorway.

"Tony," I said, managing a week smile.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he came into the room and sat down.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," I said, smiling. Tony laughed.

"I was worried about you," Tony said as he took my hand in his.

"I am fine," I said, attempting to sit up, but stopped when I felt a sharp pain slice through my side.

"No, you're not," Tony said. "I guess this means that you're staying at my apartment now."

"Why your apartment?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Why can't we continue to stay at mine?"

"Alright, fine then," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "You know," he said, lowering his voice. "I think my heart stopped for a minute when I saw you after the crash. I was afraid that I had lot you."

"You could never lose me," I said. Tony stood up and leaned over me, his face inches from mine.

"Good, because I never want to live without you," he said and then pressed his lips to mine. I reached up, ignoring the pain in my side and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"You know," he said, breaking the kiss. "It's kinda pathetic that our first kiss is in a hospital with one of injured."

"Now we know it was truly meant to be," I said laughing as he lowered his lips back to mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it… see I didn't do anything major, Ziva's fine, they had their first kiss, so it all worked out for them in the end. There are still a few more chapters to go, so stay tuned.

Oh yeah, by the way, REVIEW! It will make me write faster!!!


	10. Desk Duty

Desk Duty

**Jenny's POV**

"Special Agent Gibbs, may I have a word with you?" I asked, standing next to the railing in the loft. Jethro was down below in the bullpen getting ready to smack Tony on the back of the head for something he had said. Jethro looked up at me and then walked around and came up the stairs.

"You called for me, Jen?" Jethro said with the smirk on his face that he always reserved for me.

"With two of your agents on desk duty, you have one of two options," I said. Jethro raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Option one; you take two agents temporarily from the night team to help work crime scenes. Option two, your entire team will be assigned to cold cases until Tony or Ziva or both are cleared for work."

"That's not necessary, Jen," Jethro said.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked, folding my arms in front of me.

"Because Tony was cleared to work this morning by Dr. Pitt," Jethro said as he walked back down the stairs. All I could do was watch him go.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"What did the Director want?" I asked as Gibbs came back into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, if she wanted you to know what she said to me, she would have invited you too," Gibbs said as he sat down behind his desk.

"Sorry, Boss," I said as I glanced up at Ziva, who was smirking. It had been two days since our accident and Ziva had insisted that she come into work, even if it only was desk duty. Then I noticed that there was blood on her shirt.

"Ziva," I said. "Were you doing something that you shouldn't have been?"

"No," she said innocently. "Why?"

"Because you're bleeding through your bandage," I said pointing.

"Tony, take her down to Ducky," Gibbs said. Ziva rolled her eyes but stood up, wincing as she did.

"So what did you do?" I asked her as we got into the elevator.

"I bent over to quickly," Ziva said.

"You're not supposed to be bending over," I scolded gently, taking her into my arms. "Do you have another shirt with you?"

"Yes, I keep things in the filing cabinet as well," Ziva said smirking. Just then, the elevator doors and we stepped into the hallway and through the autopsy doors. Ducky was sitting at a autopsy table, opposite from Palmer and they appeared to be studying, or, at least Palmer was. Ducky looked up when the doors hissed open.

"What can I do for you two?' Ducky asked as he stood up. Then he saw Ziva's shirt. "Oh my."

"It is nothing, Ducky," Ziva insisted. "I simply bent over too quickly."

"Well, come over here and I'll fix you up," Ducky said.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Well, come over here and I'll fix you up," Ducky said, and I shifted uncomfortably. I walked over to Ducky and whispered in his ear.

"Do you think that Tony and Palmer can leave while you do this?" I asked.

"Of course, my dear," Ducky said. "Tony, why don't you and Mr. Palmer go up and visit Abby while I tend to Ziva. I will call you when I'm done." Tony was about to open his mouth to say something but I quickly shot him a look that said 'don't argue'. He forlornly grabbed Palmer by the arm and hauled him out of autopsy.

"Thank you, Ducky," I said as I stepped up on a stool and sat down on a table.

"If you don't mind me asking, my dear, why the discretion?" Ducky asked me as he pulled gauze and tape out of his medical bag.

"Because of this," I said as I pulled up my shirt just short of my bra line. Ducky looked in horror at my body which was decorated with scar of various sizes, some of them from when I was just a child.

"What happened to you, my dear?" Ducky asked.

"That is what happens when you work for Mossad. A great deal of them I earned in Cairo when I saved Jenny," I explained.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"ABS!" I yelled as Palmer and I walked into the lab. Abby had her music on as loud as it would go and she was playing a game of solitaire on her compute. She looked up and grabbed the remote and turned the music down.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "What's up?" 

"Ducky and Ziva kicked us out of autopsy. Ziva's side started bleeding and she wanted us to leave," I explained as I sat down next to Abby. She immediately slung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Abs, can't breathe," I choked out.

"Sorry," Abby said, once again. "Why did Ducky and Ziva kick you out? I thought that you and Ziva were together."

"We are, and I don't know why they kicked us out," I said. Abby looked behind me at Palmer.

"You're being awfully quiet, Jimmy," Abby said.

"I'm sorry Abby, I was studying for my test that I have next week," Palmer said.

"And how was that going?" Abby asked.

"Not so good," Palmer answered. Just then, Abby's phone rang.

"Abby," Abby said as she picked up the phone and I heard Ducky on the other end. Then Abby hung up the phone. "That was Ducky, he said that to tell Palmer that he could go back down and to tell you that Gibbs just called, there was a murder at Quantico," Abby said. 

"Thanks Abs," I said and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I returned to my desk and watched forlornly as the rest of the team geared up to go to Quantico. I hated desk duty. Tony leaned over my cubicle as he headed for the elevator and he kissed my cheek.

"We'll be back soon," he promised and then jogged off after Gibbs and McGee.

I did paperwork for an hour and they still weren't back yet so I stood up from behind my desk and headed for Abby's lab. When I got there she had her music turned up as loud as it would go and she was dancing around the lab. When she saw me she quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Ziva!" she squealed. She started to run towards me but I put my hand out.

"Abby, I have already had to replace my bandage once today, I do not feel like doing it again," I warned. Abby slowed to a walk and gingerly put her arms around me. I hugged her back carefully.

"Why are you back so soon?" Abby asked as we both sat down.

"You and I both know that I could have never stood staying at home all day," I said.

"That's true," Abby said. "So how's desk duty?" I glared at her.

"It sucks," I said.

"I know, but you have to get better one way or another," Abby said sympathetically.

I know," I said. "It is just not something that I am used to."

Just then the elevator dinged and McGee and Tony walked through the door with two boxes of evidence.

"We're home," Tony pronounced loudly.

"We can see that," Abby said as she stood up. "What did you bring me?" she asked as she put gloves on.

"DNA, blood, mysterious substance, you hit the jackpot today, Abs," McGee said.

"Alright, I hate to do this, but all of you out, except for Ziva," Abby said, and I glanced at her curiously. She saw my look. "Well, I'm going to need help," she said smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, for the next chapter I predict lots of fluff and Ziva's going to explain to Tony where her scars came from. Please review, it makes me smile, and I like to smile, so give me a reason to smile!!

P.S. This has been the longest chapter so far!


	11. Tell Me

**A/N: **In case you didn't notice, I have changed the rating from T to M due to scenes of sexual nature

* * *

Tell Me

**Tony's POV**

**Several Hours Later…**

After Gibbs had released us from our chains, Ziva and I headed to my apartment. We only went to mine simply because I was out of clothes so before we had left for work, Ziva had packed her own bag. 

On our way home Ziva and I stopped at my favorite Chinese place and got takeout. When we got to my apartment we settled into the couch, sitting cross legged and facing each other. The TV was on in the background but we weren't really watching it. Instead, we were asking each other random questions.

"Favorite Bond movie?" Ziva asked as she easily lifted the Lo Mein she was eating to her mouth with her chopsticks.

"A View to a Kill, 1985, Roger Moore, Christopher Walken and Duran Duran did the theme song. That was a great theme song," I said wistfully. "Uh, favorite childhood memory?" Ziva pursed her lips for a moment and then she looked at me.

"Dancing," she said with a reminiscent look on her face. "I loved dancing; it made me feel like I was in my own little world where no one could touch me. My father only came to see me dance once though, when Tali tried it out. He always seemed to favor Tali over my brother and me." I reached out and placed my hand over Ziva's. She was looking down at the couch and then suddenly, she stood up. "I am going to take a shower," she said and then disappeared down the hallway. I let her go; she obviously needed to be alone. I turned towards the TV and continued to eat my Chinese. Then I remembered that I forgot to tell her about the hot water knob and I got up and walked back down the hallway. I heard the water on already in the bathroom, so I assumed she was in there.

"The hot water handle sticks, just so you know," I yelled in the direction of the bathroom as I walked into my bedroom, but then I stopped short. Ziva was standing over my bed in nothing but a black and pink lace bra, lacy black underwear, and a white square bandage on her side. As my eyes wandered over her body I noticed the scars. Some of them were deep and still slightly pink and some of them were faint white lines. They were all over her back and stomach, although whoever inflicted them knew to keep them well above her shirt line.

"Ziva, what happened to you?"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

When I finally noticed Tony standing there, it was too late.

"Ziva, what happened to you?" Tony asked. I quickly wrapped my towel around myself.

"Tony, I didn't hear you come in," I said, trying to throw him off the subject.

"You didn't answer my question," Tony said.

"Let me take a shower and then I will," I said, attempting to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I lost my grip on the towel and it fell to the floor, pooling at my feet. My heart quickened as Tony leaned into me, his lips almost touching mine. I shivered in anticipation and Tony grinned wickedly.

We stood there like that for I don't know how long but I finally gave in and pressed my lips against his. He returned the kiss, pulling me firmly against him, his hand settling on the small of my back against my naked skin. I wrapped 

my arms around his neck, pressing myself closer, if that was even physically possible. Tony shifted slightly and the next thing in knew, I was in his arms. He carried me over to his bed and laid me down gently, all without breaking the kiss. I moved my hands lower and worked his shirt out of his pants and then I lifted the shirt off of him, only breaking the kiss for a few moments and then my lips were back on his. I deftly unbuttoned his jeans and he raised himself and stripped them off. After he had shed his jeans he reached around behind me, being careful of my side and unclasped my bra. I arched my back and he slid it seductively off of my shoulders, making sure to let the rough fabric drag across my bare skin and I shivered. His mouth left mine and he began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone, his hot breath blowing on my skin. I arched my back again and a moan escaped my lips. Tony's breathing grew ragged. 

"Ziva," he whispered, longing in his voice. I let my hands trail down his stomach and I felt his muscles clench as I went lower. I hooked my finger in the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly dragged them down. This time, the moan escaped his lips. I felt his excitement and I pressed my lips to his. I felt him enter me and I arched my back and lifted my hip. I felt a stab of pain at my side but I ignored it. We went faster and faster, and then I reached the pinnacle and I screamed.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I woke up with Ziva asleep next to me. Needless to say, the shower had been forgotten. She was wrapped up in my sheet, her head on my shoulder. That sex had been the best so far in my life. I think our previous sexual tension had something to do with it, it built up and then just kind of exploded.

Just then Ziva twitched beside me and her eyes opened and she smiled.

"So you weren't lying," I said quietly. "You really are a screamer." She smiled and punched me lightly on the arm. She stretched gingerly and buried herself deeper into my arms. "Okay, so now you owe me an explanation, tell me where those scars came from." Ziva looked at me and sighed.

"Those scars that you saw, most of them are from training with Mossad. We have to undergo heavy training for if we are captured and tortured. The deeper ones are from when I rescued Jenny in Cairo. I protected her by making them attack me. I saved her life," Ziva explained. While she was telling me this I was tracing one of the deeper ones with the tip of my finger. I felt the goose bumps rise on her skin as I did.

"Was it worth it?" I asked.

"Yes, I am very glad that I rescued Jenny. She is someone that I consider to be one of my best friends and I would trust her with my life," Ziva said. I pulled a pouty face.

"And you don't trust me with your life?" I asked.

"Of course I do," Ziva said. "You're my partner and my lover. I know that there isn't anything that you wouldn't do for me and I know that there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you."

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it… nice and smutsy, but it's Tiva smut, so it's okay. Please review!

P.S. For all of you that live in the US and are eagerly awaiting the return of NCIS here are the names of the next three new episodes: Stakeout(April 8th), Dog Tags(April 15th), and Judgment Day(April 22nd). Also, check out for new stills of Stakeout.


	12. Stand Up

**A/N: **So, a special thanks to all of my reviewers, I have over 120 reviews! You have no idea how happy that makes me… Much love, VAMP

* * *

Stand Up

**2 Months Later**

**Ziva's POV**

Everything was going well for Tony and I. Tony had moved into my apartment completely, save a few pieces of furniture and we were getting along great. Okay, well, maybe not great. Before, the bullpen had been filled with our sexual tension fueled fights and now it was filled with what Abby liked to call "lover's quarrels". We got along much better outside the office, however.

My side had healed completely, save for a scar and bad memories. Tony had claimed that his scar was his favorite and whenever we made love he always made it a point to kiss that scar.

We were all sitting in the bullpen, well, at least McGee, Tony, and I were. Gibbs was up in MTAC with the Director and had been all morning. It had been a slow week and the air was thick with boredom.

"Ziva," Tony said as he practiced his favorite pastime of lobbing paper wads at McGee's trashcan. "I've been meaning to ask you, why do you get up so early?"

"Force of habit," I replied, although there was another reason that I continued to get up early.

"Guys, do you think that you could not talk about the bedroom at work?" McGee asked.

"We won't sex speak if you don't geek speak," Tony said as he aimed a paper ball and hit McGee in the head with it. Just then, a door slammed up in the loft and we all immediately quieted. Gibbs came to the railing and looked down at us.

"Ziva, up here, now," Gibbs said tersely. I quickly pushed my seat back and climbed the stairs to the loft. Gibbs motioned for me to follow him as he walked back into MTAC and I followed him. I was not prepared to see my father's face on the screen.

"Officer David," my father said curtly.

"Deputy Director," I said, nodding my head in acknowledgement.

"Officer David, you are hereby severed from your duty to NCIS. You will have one week to return to Tel Aviv," my father said. I was temporarily shocked but then I regained my senses.

"No," I said.

"Excuse me?" my father said, clearly in shock from my defiance.

"You cannot make me leave. I have been here for three years. These people are my family," I said.

"Your family is here, in Israel," my father said. I just shook my head.

"No," I shot back. "My mother, sister, and brother are dead. I have no family there and don't even ask of yourself. You have never been a father to me; you only ever thought of me as a recruit, another officer, I was never a daughter to you," I spat, tears now threatening to pool in my eyes.

"Officer David, when you joined Mossad you signed a contract binding you to your duty," my father said. After he made this statement I realized that I had no choice but to reveal the secret that I had been keeping.

"And in that contract there is a clause for female officers stating that if they became pregnant that they would be released from duty. I am twelve weeks pregnant," I said. I heard Jenny gasp in shock and I felt Gibbs stiffen slightly beside me.

"Can you provide proof?" my father asked.

"Deputy Director David, we will have our forensic scientist run a test for this to confirm that Ziva is indeed pregnant. You will have the results in twelve hours; I will personally fax the results myself. Good day," Jenny said and then made the slashing motion to end the teleconference. I was vaguely aware of someone placing their arms around me and I smelled sawdust. I choked back a sob as tears started to freely run down my face. I heard Jenny in the background reminding the MTAC operators in a soft but sharp voice to remember that what happens in MTAC stays in MTAC.

Finally I calmed myself and pulled away from Gibbs. He stroked my hair gently and then lifted my chins so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Were you telling the truth?" he asked me. I nodded, finding myself unable to speak. "Is it Tony's?" he asked. Again, I nodded and I felt Jenny place her hand on my shoulder.

"Jethro, why don't you take her down to Ducky's," Jenny said. I shook my head.

"I don't want McGee or Tony to see me right now," I said. "Especially Tony."

"You mean he doesn't know?" Gibbs asked. I shook my head.

"I was going to tell him, but I wanted it to be at the right time," I said.

"Alright, I'll distract them. You two wait here and I'll call you when they're gone," Jenny said.

"Thank you," I told her. Jenny smiled at me and then walked out of MTAC. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Gibbs came and sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"I'm proud of you for standing up to your father," Gibbs said. "And I'm glad that you think of us as your family." I choked back a strangled laugh.

"That was only because I am on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. I would never have done that if I was at Mossad headquarters. Ari would have though; they always got into shouting matches, you could hear them form the street sometimes. It was usually about me. Ari always thought that I shouldn't be in Mossad."

"Were you and Ari close?" Gibbs asked me.

"Yes, he would have done anything to keep me safe," I said softly.

"And yet you shot him," Gibbs said; it was more of a statement than a question.

"Until then I believed my brother to be innocent, that everything had always been my father's fault. Turns out, they were both corrupt," I said, small tears prickling my eyes. Gibbs was about to speak when his phone rang. It had to have been Jenny because all he said was 'okay' and then hung up the phone.

"The coast is clear, she sent them for coffee. Let's get you down to Ducky."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I tapped my pen continuously on my desk nervously. Ziva had been in MTAC for twenty minutes and still had not come out yet. I heard a door open and shut up in the loft and I held my breath. I was disappointed when I saw Jenny walking down the stairs.

"McGee, Tony," Jenny greeted us.

"Director," McGee said.

"Can you two do me a favor?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, whatever you need," I said. Jenny handed me thirty dollars.

"Go get coffee for everyone and get a Caf-Pow for Abby, my treat," Jenny said.

"Of course," I said, but I couldn't help but be suspicious. Ziva still hadn't come out of MTAC. "Is everything alright, Director," I asked.

"Everything is fine, Tony. Ziva is just briefing Mossad," Jenny said with a smile on her face but her eyes looked worried and I knew she was lying.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

After Jenny called Gibbs we headed down to autopsy. Palmer was sitting at Ducky's desk doing work on the computer.

"Hey Palmer, go take a break," Gibbs said.

"Yes sir," Palmer said nervously and walked out of the room.

"Jethro," Ducky said as he appeared from where the autopsy bathroom were located. "What can I do for you today?" Gibbs looked at me.

"I think I might be pregnant, Ducky," I said.

"Oh my," Ducky said. "Am I to presume that Anthony is the father?" I nodded.

"And Duck, can we keep this between us?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course, but you do know that Abigail will have to run the test," Ducky said.

"You leave Abby to me," Gibbs said. Ducky went into one of his drawers and pulled out a little cup and handed it to me.

"My dear, I'm sure that I don't need to tell you what to do with this," Ducky said.

"No, you don't," I said taking the cup from Ducky and then disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you liked this chapter and if you did please review because I've had a horrible week and I'm this close to having a nervous breakdown, so reviews would be greatly appreciated it. And if someone wants to write a funny story for me, that would make it better too!

Much Love,

VAMP

P.S. I'm thinking of changing my name to just VAMP, what do you guys think?


	13. Discovery

Discovery

**Gibbs's POV**

After Ziva had done her business in the cup I took it up to Abby.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed as I walked into the lab. She ran at me and threw her arms around me, knocking me back a few steps. 

"Okay Abs," I said as I hugged her back. 

"Do you have anything for me, because I'm bored?" Abby said putting a pouting look on her face.

"Yeah, Abs, I have a test for you," I said as I held out the cup to Abby.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Abby asked as she put gloves on and took it from me. 

"Test it, and tell me what you find," I said. Abby studied me carefully.

"Why do I get the feeling that you already know what I'm going to find?" Abby finally asked.

"Just do it Abs," I said as I kissed her cheek. "When will you be done?"

"Um, soon; I wasn't kidding when I said that I was bored," Abby said. I smiled at her and then walked out.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

When McGee and I returned with coffee Ziva and Gibbs were finally out of MTAC. I handed Gibbs his coffee and then took Ziva hers. I knelt down next to her while I placed the coffee on her desk.

"So, how'd it go this morning?" I asked. She looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"The Director said that you were briefing Mossad," I told her, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, it went well," Ziva said. I leaned up and then kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at me and brushed my cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm just going to take this down to Abby," I said, grabbing the Caf-Pow off of my desk.

When I went down to Abby's lab she was humming to herself and pressing buttons on the Mass Spec.

"Hey Abs," I said as I handed the Caf-Pow to her.

"Hey Tony," Abby said as she greedily took the Caf-Pow from my hand and started sucking on the straw.

"What are you working on? I didn't think that we had any cases," I asked as the Mass Spec began to spit out results.

"Gibbs asked me to run something," Abby said as she took another sip of the Caf-Pow.

"What?" I asked curiously. 

"Do you really want to know?" Abby asked.

"Enlighten me," I replied.

"Urine," Abby said. I crinkled my nose.

"From who?" I asked.

"Don't know, Gibbs didn't tell me," Abby said. When Abby said this, my suspicions immediately rose.

"Did he tell you want you're looking for?" I asked. Abby shook her head.

"Nope," she said as the final page was spit out of the printer.

"Well, what's in the results?" I asked. Abby looked at the papers.

"Everything is normal except there is an elevated level of estrogen," Abby said frowning.

"So whoever gave the sample is pregnant?" I asked.

"Yup," Abby said. "Do me a favor and take these up to Gibbs," she said as she handed me the papers.

"Will do," I said.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I was working on paperwork when Tony came back from Abby's with papers in his hand. I bit my lip nervously. Tony handed the papers to Gibbs.

"Abby asked me to give these to you. They're the results from the tests you asked her to run," Tony said. Gibbs studied the papers in his hand for a moment and then he got up and took the stairs to the loft two at a time. I wasn't exactly sure how to read this, so I nervously waited.

Fifteen minutes later my phone rang and I answered it, making sure the phone volume was quieter than normal.

"Officer David," I said.

"Ziva, it's Jenny. The results were positive, you're pregnant. I faxed the papers to your father and you are now an official NCIS agent," Jenny said.

"Thank you," I said, trying to sound normal.

"You know," Gibbs said as I heard him take the phone from Jenny. "You might wanna tell DiNozzo now."

"I will," I said and then I hung up the phone. I looked up and saw Tony standing right in front of me.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked. I stood up and walked towards the elevator, motioning for Tony to follow me. He did and we stepped into the elevator. I waited a few moments and then flipped the emergency switch. "Will you please tell me what's going on now?" Tony said. I was wringing my hands nervously and he placed his hands over mine.

"Tony, I need to tell you something," I started. "This morning when I went up to MTAC I was not briefing Mossad. My father gave me orders to return to Tel Aviv."

"You're leaving?" Tony said with astonishment, his hands gripping mine tighter.

"No, let me finish. I told my father that I refused to leave and he brought up the fact that I signed a contract binding me to Mossad. However, there is a clause in that contract for female officers saying that if they become pregnant they will be released from Mossad. Tony, I'm pregnant. I don't ever have to go back to Mossad and I'm a special agent now, not just officer," I said. Tony looked shocked for a moment.

"What?" he asked clearly dumbfounded.

"I'm pregnant, you goofball. You're the father," I said. Tony didn't say anything but he flipped the emergency switch off and dropped my hands. I was shocked. I had expected him to be happy. When the elevator doors slid open Tony walked out without a word. I swallowed hard to avoid the tears that were growing in my eyes. I exited the elevator and headed straight for the stairs to the loft. I heard McGee called out to me but I ignored him as I bounded up the stairs and almost ran straight into Gibbs. He saw the look on my face and he knew.

"Where'd he go?" Gibbs asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "You go see Jenny," Gibbs said and he ran down the steps. I finished climbing the stairs and I went into Jenny's office. She took one look at my face and opened her arms. I fell into them sobbing. She led me over to the couch and we sat down, me still in her arms.

"What did he say?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing," I sobbed. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I heard the door open and I looked up to see Gibbs coming down the stairs. I was sitting on the bottom step, head in my hands. Gibbs finally reached me and sat down next to me. He didn't say anything and after a few moments I finally spoke up.

"I can't be a father," I said quietly.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not ready. I don't know the first thing about being a father," I said. Gibbs was quiet for a moment and then he spoke.

"You know when Shannon told me she was pregnant I called one of my marine buddy's and we went and got drunk," Gibbs said. "Shannon was so mad at me that night when I called her to come get me. On her way to pick me up she was in a minor accident with a drunk driver. They took her to the hospital because they were afraid that something might have happened to the baby. I remember sitting in the waiting room and no one would tell me anything. That was when it hit me; I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to our unborn child. Trust me, you don't want something major to happen to realize that you're ready to be a father."

We were both quiet for a minute and then the silence was filled with a resounding _thunk._

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"For making her cry," Gibbs said.

* * *

**A/N: **So, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they really brightened my day and made me smile. In case you didn't notice, I shortend my name to just Vamp. Please review!!

Much Love, VAMP!


	14. Apology

**A/N: **So, here's the deal. When Gibbs is describing how the team is a family I remember reading it somewhere, but I don't remember where. If it's yours please tell me and I'll credit you.

* * *

Apology

* * *

**Previously on Emergency!**

**Tony's POV**

"I can't be a father," I said quietly.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not ready. I don't know the first thing about being a father," I said. Gibbs was quiet for a moment and then he spoke.

"You know when Shannon told me she was pregnant I called one of my marine buddy's and we went and got drunk," Gibbs said. "Shannon was so mad at me that night when I called her to come get me. On her way to pick me up she was in a minor accident with a drunk driver. They took her to the hospital because they were afraid that something might have happened to the baby. I remember sitting in the waiting room and no one would tell me anything. That was when it hit me; I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to our unborn child. Trust me, you don't want something major to happen to realize that you're ready to be a father."

We were both quiet for a minute and then the silence was filled with a resounding _thunk._

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"For making her cry," Gibbs said.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"I didn't mean to," I said as I rubbed the sore spot on the back of my head.

"She's up in Jenny's office; go apologize or I'll be hitting something other than your head," Gibbs said as he stood up and then helped me up. He ruffled my hair gently and smiled. "I'm proud of you, Tony," Gibbs said.

"Thanks, Boss," I said and then I bounded up the stairs.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I had finally stopped crying and was currently wrapped up in Jenny's arms when there was a knock at the door. Jenny looked at me and I nodded.

"Come in," Jenny called and Tony stepped through the door.

"Do you think you could give us a minute?" Tony asked Jenny and she looked at me.

"It's okay, go, I will be fine," I said. Jenny kissed my cheek gently, like my mother used to do when I was upset and then she walked out of the room. Tony came and sat down next to me on the couch. I didn't speak.

"Ziva, I'm sorry I reacted the way that I did," Tony began as he took my hand into his. "When you told me you were pregnant I wasn't prepared and I got scared. I didn't think that I could be a father, but Gibbs talked to me and now I'm happy about it." I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Tony answered. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I answered.

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

When I returned from the head I found Jenny sitting at my desk.

"Did you get lost, Jen?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Tony and Ziva are in my office, Tony's apologizing," she replied.

"Yeah, I know, I told him to," I said.

"What do you think about everything that's happened today?" Jenny asked. I sat down on my desk next to her.

"I think that they're perfect for each other and I think that this will be a wonderful learning experience for the both of them," I said.

"Do you ever feel like we're their parents?" Jenny asked me. I smirked.

"Only every day, and in a way, they are my kids. Tony's the oldest and he's full of himself because of that. Ziva is like the adopted child, not a member of the original family, but loved just the same. McGee is the middle child who often gets overshadowed by the oldest or youngest and he doesn't know quite where he stands. "Abby is obviously the baby who gets her way all the time. Ducky's the grandfather that's always there to help everyone and give advice. And, Palmer, well Palmer is like that weird cousin you never talk about. You and I, we're the parents."

"That's quite an analogy," Jenny said, her smile growing wider.

"It's true," I said. "It may be dysfunctional, but it's our family. And I know that Abby already thinks of you and I that way and I'm more of a father to Tony and Ziva than theirs ever were."

"I know," Jenny said. Just then Tony and Ziva appeared, walking down the stairs holding hands.

"Did he apologize?" I asked. Ziva smiled and nodded.

"Boss, I can talk to you for a second?" Tony asked me. I nodded and he jogged over to my desk and whispered something into my ear. I listened and then nodded. Tony went back over to his desk, put his jacket on, kissed Ziva on the cheek and then left.

"Where's he going?" Ziva asked, looking at me.

"He just remembered something he needed to do," I said. "I'm going to give you a ride home."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Several hours later I found myself in the car with Gibbs. The ride was silent until I spoke up.

"Thank you for everything you did for me today," I said quietly. Gibbs smiled and patted my hand.

"You're welcome," Gibbs said.

"I really mean it, I couldn't have dealt with today if you hadn't been there," I said, a small tear escaping and running down my face.

"You know I think of you as my daughter, right?" Gibbs said.

"I know," I said quietly.

Finally, we pulled up in front of my apartment. Gibbs leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Be nice," he said. "He was really freaked out earlier."

"I will," I said. I opened the door and got out of the car. As I walked around the car, Gibbs rolled the window down.

"Be careful, it's still icy," Gibbs said. I waved and then went inside my building.

When I reached my apartment I found the door standing wide open. The room was barely lit, with candles flickering everywhere. There was a fire in the fireplace and my dining room table was set with fine china and red candles.

"Tony," I called as I set my bag down on the floor. Tony appeared from the back hallway dressed in a tux.

"My lady," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Tony, what is all of this?" I asked.

"Dinner," he said simply with a smile.

"I believe I'm underdressed," I said.

"Not to worry," Tony said as he led me to my room. Laid out on the bed was a beautiful black silk dress and on the floor underneath the dress were beautiful strappy black heels. "I'll finish dinner while you get ready."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I was setting the last bowl of food on the table when I heard the bedroom door open. I looked up and saw Ziva step out. I inhaled quickly. She looked gorgeous in the dress. It came to her knees and showed off her well sculpted calves while the plunging neckline enhanced her neck and chest.

"You look beautiful," I breathed. Ziva smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she said. She walked over to the table and I pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and then I sat don as well.

"So," she began. "What exactly is this all about?"

"Well, this is my apology for being an ass earlier and a thank you for making me a father," I said.

"It's beautiful, Tony," Ziva said. I reached across the table and took her hand in mine.

Throughout dinner, our eyes never left each other.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


	15. Mission

Bring Him Back

**Tony's POV**

Ziva and I awoke the next morning to both of our phones ringing. Ziva didn't answer hers, but ran for the bathroom instead. I groaned and rolled over and picked up the phone.

"'Lo'," I mumbled.

"DiNozzo, I want your ass in the director's office in an hour," Gibbs voice sounded over the phone.

"What'd I do?" I mumbled stupidly.

"Nothing, the Director has a mission for you," Gibbs said tightly.

"Not again," I moaned.

"You know have fifty-five minutes," Gibbs said and then hung up the phone. I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Ziva was brushing her teeth and she saw the look on my face in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" she asked through her mouth full of toothpaste. I stepped into the shower and answered her.

"Gibbs and Jenny want me in the office in an hour," I replied. Ziva stepped into the shower next to me.

"For what?" she asked as she washed my back.

"Just said a mission didn't say for what," I said.

"Tony," Ziva said as she pulled my face towards hers. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Forty-five minutes later Ziva and I arrived at the office. McGee was already there, pacing in the bullpen.

"McGee, what's going on?" I asked as I threw my bag behind my desk. McGee looked up as Ziva handed him a cup of coffee.

"I don't know, but now that you're here we can go up to MTAC," McGee said. The three of us went up to MTAC and found Jenny and Gibbs in pacing in front of the screen.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee," Jenny said. "We have received intel that one of our most wanted, Adnan Ghalib, has appeared on Baghdad. You two are leaving tomorrow morning at zero six hundred on a priority flight to Baghdad. You will work with the agents in the field office there to catch him." I started to protest but Gibbs saw me and shook his head slightly, silencing me.

"How long?" Tony asked quietly.

"However long it takes," Jenny replied. I sat down heavily in a chair. Why would Jenny do this to me? "Gentleman, if you could excuse us, I would like a word with Ziva." Gibbs, McGee, and Tony all walked up the ramp and out of MTAC.

"Ziva, I have no choice," Jenny said as she sat down next to me.

"Why can't you send Gibbs?" I asked hollowly.

"Because I need Gibbs here," Jenny replied.

"And my child needs a father," I replied hotly.

"Ziva, Tony will be fine. He's one of my best agents besides Gibbs," Jenny said. "Do you think I want to send Tony? I don't, but he's one of the only agents I trust."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

While Jenny was talking to Ziva I was pacing outside of MTAC. Then, I had a brilliant idea. I walked over to Gibbs and whispered into his ear. Gibbs smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Just think about this, Director, I almost lost Tony once, I will not go through that again," I said.

"Ziva," Jenny began as she went to place her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged her hand off and stood up.

"If that's all, Director," I said icily. Jenny waved her hand and I stormed out of MTAC.

When I got out of MTAC, McGee and Gibbs were still standing there, but Tony was gone.

"Where's Tony?" I asked.

"He had to run some errands with Abby," Gibbs replied.

"Oh," was all I said. I had been expecting him to be out here, waiting to comfort me.

"Why don't you and McGee go down to the bullpen," Gibbs said. McGee started down the stairs without a word and I silently followed him, looking back to see Gibbs going back into MTAC.

* * *

**Gibb's POV**

I walked back into MTAC and found Jenny sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

"What have I done, Jethro?" Jenny asked quietly.

"You're doing your job, Jen," I answered as I sat down beside her.

"If something happens to him Ziva will never forgive me," Jenny said as he lifted her head from her hands. There were tears in her eyes and she was sniffling slightly. I opened my arms and she leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Jen, Tony will be fine. He can't die unless I give him permission anyway," I said. Jenny choked out a small laugh. "He'll be fine," I said again, not only to reassure her, but to reassure myself.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Abby and I were running around like made trying to get everything done. Our problem lied within the fact that most of the stores that we needed to go to weren't open until nine.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Abby said.

"I need to," I replied as I tried to weave my way through traffic.

"I just still can't believe that Ziva's pregnant," Abby said as she sipped her early morning Caf-Pow. We were silent for a moment and then I spoke.

"Abby, promise me something," I said suddenly.

"Anything," Abby said.

"Look out for Ziva, be there for her when she needs you," I said. Abby reached across the car and took my hand in hers.

"Of course, Tony, but you have to promise me something as well. Promise me that you and McGee will take care of each other and come back safe. I've lost one friend already, I can't lose more," Abby said.

"Abs, I promise you that we will come back."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Around lunchtime Gibbs's phone rang. He answered it, listened for a moment, and then hung up.

"McGee, go upstairs and get the Director. I'll get Ducky," Gibbs said. I stood up as McGee did.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Gibbs said as he tossed me the keys. "Gas the car."

Ten minutes later Gibbs was in the driver's seat with Jenny next to him and McGee, Ducky, and I were in the backseat. You could feel the tension that was rolling between Jenny and me. Finally, we stopped outside of City Hall and I saw Tony's car parked across the street.

"Alright," I said. "What is going on?"

"You'll see," Gibbs said as he parked the car. We all got out and Gibbs took my arm and led up into the building. Just inside the doors was Tony and Abby. Abby was wearing a black dress and she was holding flowers and a garment bag in her hand. Tony was in a suit.

"Tony?" I asked. Tony didn't answer me but he smiled and got down on one knee.

"Ziva David, I love you and I want to marry you before I go," Tony said as he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver diamond ring.

"Tony," I managed to whisper.

"Please say yes," Tony said.

"Yes," I said quietly. Tony stood up, slipped the ring onto my finger and then kissed my cheek.

"Abby has your dress, she'll help you get ready," Tony said. I looked around at everyone.

"All of you knew about this, yes?" I asked. They all nodded. I glared but then smiled and followed Abby into the bathroom.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I tapped my foot nervously as Ziva changed into her dress. I had picked it out and I hoped that she would like it. Finally, I heard the lock click and Ziva came out.

"Ziva, you look gorgeous," I breathed. I had picked out a grey satin dress that went to the floor but had a slit up the one side to the knee. The back was a criss cross of straps and it had a plunging neckline.

"It' beautiful, Abby," Ziva said. She crossed the distance between us and hugged me tightly, which surprised me.

"I'm glad you're going to be my sister," I said.

"Me too," Ziva said.

I quickly pulled Ziva's hair into a low hanging bun pulled to the side and did her makeup.

"Tony won't know what hit him," I said when I had finished.

"Abby, I don't know what the term is, but will you stand up with me while Tony and I get married?" Ziva asked.

"You mean be your maid of honor?" I asked and Ziva nodded. "Of course," I said as I threw my arm around her. She hugged me back and then grabbed my arm.

"We need to hurry," she said and pulled me out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

I watched as Ziva and Abby walked down the hallway with linked arms and I smiled. They had gotten off to such a rocky start, but now they were best friends.

"Where's Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Inside, I wanted to walk you in," I said. "Abby, why don't you go on inside?" Abby squeezed Ziva's arm and then slipped inside the door. I offered my arm to Ziva and she took it. "You know, Jenny called in some favors to make this happen for you," I told Ziva. "She really didn't want to send Tony."

"I know," Ziva said quietly.

"You know, I never thought I'd see this day," I said.

"What day?" Ziva asked as she looked up at me.

"The day that Tony and you fin ally got married," I said.

"I love him a lot," Ziva said.

"I know, so let's go inside so you can get married," I said.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

My head snapped up as I heard the door open and Gibbs stepped inside with Ziva. I breathed in sharply, Ziva looked beautiful. Gibbs walked her over to where I was standing in front of the judge's desk. The judge was a personal friend of Jenny's and she had called him after Gibbs had told her what was going on and he had agreed to married me and Ziva. Gibbs kissed Ziva on the forehead and then lightly tapped my on the back of the head. Ziva smiled and I heard the chuckles of everyone else in the room.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David," the judge said. I looked at Ziva, who was glowing, and I knew that we would be together for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is the longest chapter so far and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, this story isn't over, but I haven't decided whether to continue this one or start a new one for the next half of the story. Please review, which reminds you, I would like to thank all of my reviewers, especially Cable Addict, Lady arcane, AlechaSilvergrass, CelticHeiressFiona, LadyRynOfSunnydale, Ziva4Tony, Dracoisalooker76, dragoneyes5000, RavensIvy, murmure etoile, Kandon Kuuson, aserene, ncisgirl101, and ncisgirl101.

Now go review!

Kudos to anyone who recognizes the name of the "terrorist"


	16. Author's Note

Sorry that this is just an author's note, but here's the deal…

I am splitting the story up into two parts so Emergency! is officially over. Look for the second half entitled Mission Possible soon. Also, I took off of work next weekend and whoever did the schedule decided that I should work every day until then, so here's the deal; I have class for six hours and then work all week. If I get all of chapter 1 of Mission Possible typed I will post it, but I highly doubt that I will. I will probably post the first chapter next weekend, and I'm really sorry about that but I'm so exhausted when I get home from class and work I can't even stay up to watch my shows most nights, and I feel really bad because all of you are such good readers, but I'll try my hardest.

Much love,

Vamp


End file.
